happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Generic Trouble
Generic Trouble is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Pierce Featuring *Meany *Shrimpy *Petunia *Sniffles *Naz *Genner (uncredited) *Generic Tree Friends Appearances *Toothy *Genny (uncredited) Plot Pierce is walking along when he happens to notice a Generic Tree Friend. He decides to distract him by doing ridiculous things, but then gives up and leaves. The Generic Tree Friend decides to gather up all of the other Generic Tree Friends. Meanwhile, there is a commotion outside Pierce’s house. Pierce yells at Naz to be quiet, but Naz says that she wasn’t making any noise. Back outside, the Generic Tree Friend tells all of his comrades that they are tired of being cannon fodder for the other Happy Tree Friends. He also tells them that they are taking over Happy Tree Town. The next morning, Pierce walks along, but notices that the Generic Tree Friend isn’t there. Four Generic Tree Friends decide to do a shower raid, but are surprised to see Meany in the shower. Meany yells at the Generic Tree Friends to get out of his restroom, and they do so quickly, taking Shrimpy (who just so happened to be near his restroom at the time) with them. At the park, a Generic Tree Friend tells Petunia to give him her booty. Petunia reacts with surprise, and the Generic Tree Friend pins the blame on Pierce. Pierce protests, but the Generic Tree Friend punches him and steals Petunia away. At Toothy’s house, Toothy is working on the computer when it gets hacked by another Generic Tree Friend. He gets scared out of his wits and has a heart attack, with Pierce noticing this as he walks into Toothy’s room. He decides to walk out, since he doesn’t want to bother with him. Suddenly, Pierce hears strange voices. He walks outside and goes to a nearby spaghetti shop. He then walks into an alley, where several Generic Tree Friends fall all over the place. In a panic, Pierce runs to a nearby school. A Generic Tree Friend is guarding the outside of the school door. Pierce calls him stupid, causing the Generic Tree Friend to make weird sounds and run around. Pierce, tired of this nonsense, punches the Generic Tree Friend. Just then, his comrade arrives to see what the matter is. He sees the Generic Tree Friend unconscious, assumes that he is sleeping on the job, and leaves. Pierce decides to put on a Generic Tree Friend costume which he made himself to infiltrate the schoolhouse. He sees several Generic Tree Friends having a party. Just then, the lead Generic Tree Friend tells everyone that they have captured everybody in Happy Tree Town. Everyone cheers, but the lead Generic Tree Friend tells them to shut up. One female Generic Tree Friend asks if she could invite some Generic Tree Ninjas over, but she gets thrown out of the school window. Pierce, shocked, decides to exit, but another female Generic Tree Friend blocks his way and greets him. Before he can speak, Pierce’s Generic Tree Friend costume falls off. The Generic Tree Friend and Pierce scream, and he runs out of the school. Just then, Pierce notices Meany hiding in a dumpster. Pierce follows him, and he is told by Meany that something good is going to happen. In the school’s basement, the female Generic Tree Friend tells the lead Generic Tree Friend that she has seen a green porcupine. Back in the dumpster, Meany and Pierce decide to peek out of the dumpster. They see the Generic Tree Friends, and Pierce tells Meany that he needs a plan. Meany yells some inarticulate things, but Pierce punches him, saying that it will blow their cover. Just then, a Generic Tree Friend greets them, and asks Meany and Pierce if they want macaroni. When Pierce says no, he challenges them to a duel. The Generic Tree Friend's gun blasts Pierce and Meany out of the dumpster. Pierce and Meany then wear Generic Tree Friend disguises to infiltrate the Generic Tree Friend-infested school. One Generic Tree Friend admires Meany’s outfit, but Meany just growls at him, causing him to run away. Meany and Pierce go to the doors of the gymnasium, where a Generic Tree Friend requests their ID. Meany assists Pierce by telling the generic tree friend that there’s a book fair going on. This distracts the Generic Tree Friend, who runs from the gym doors. Pierce and Meany enter the gymnasium. On the P.A, a voice tells the other Generic Tree Friends that there is a fake Generic Tree friend among them. A Generic Tree Security Guard and his cohort assume that one of them is the fake Generic Tree Friend, and rip off his skin. Pierce is horrified by this incident. Pierce talks to the Generic Tree Security Guard and requests one ticket to the nightclub, but his Generic Tree Suit falls apart. Meany leaves his friend in the lurch, his Generic Tree Suit falling apart as well. Pierce is escorted into the nightclub, where the Generic Tree Friends leader lies in wait. He tells Pierce that he leads a group called the Generic Tree Resistance. Pierce then calls the lead Generic Tree Friend stupid. The lead generic tree friend then points to a cage, where Shrimpy, Naz, Petunia and Sniffles are held captive. The Generic Tree Friends' leader tells Pierce that he can either have his friends, or some spaghetti. Pierce, being dumb as a brick, chooses the spaghetti, much to the dismay of the captives. The lead Generic Tree Friend then activates a flamethrower that seemingly burns Pierce to a crisp. The Generic Tree Friends' leader then laughs at his misfortune, and the other Generic Tree Friends cheer. Just then, Pierce respawns, much to the surprise of the Generic Tree Friends' leader. Pierce goes into a rage and batters the Generic Tree Friends to death. Petunia finds a key in her pocket, and she, Shrimpy, Sniffles and Naz run out of the Generic Tree Lair. The Generic Tree Friends' leader plans to escape, but he is stopped by Pierce. He then tells Pierce that he killed all of the Generic Tree Friends. Pierce then tells the Generic Tree Friends' leader that he doesn’t care, and that he deserves a beating. The Generic Tree Friends' leader attempts to give the bully a trip down memory lane. It consists of a clip from "A Class Act", but with Meany, Pierce, Naz and Shrimpy placed in it as well. Everyone is singing around the burning stage theater, when it explodes. This does not faze Pierce, who yells, “IT! WAS! YOOOOUUUUU!”. The Generic Tree Friends' leader tries to reason with Pierce but then surrenders. Pierce decides to beat the living daylights out of him instead. The lead Generic Tree Friend panics during the closing iris. Deaths and injuries # Toothy has a heart attack after being scared by a Generic Tree Friend. # One Generic Tree Friend shoots Meany and Pierce inside the dumpster. # Two Generic Tree Security Guards rip off another Generic Tree Friend's skin. # Pierce is burned to death by a flamethrower (temporary, as Pierce revives). # Pierce beats every one of the Generic Tree Friends to death. # Pierce beats up the lead Generic Tree Friend off-screen, Trivia * The Generic Tree Friends in this episode look similar to Toothy, but without the tail. * They also come in different colors, such as orange, yellow, pink, purple, blue, red and green. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes